


Brooklyn 99 One Shot Requests

by GenZFanfix



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenZFanfix/pseuds/GenZFanfix
Summary: Exactly what it sounds like. See first chapter for rules.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 3





	Brooklyn 99 One Shot Requests

Hey, I’ve seen this done a bunch of times, so here goes nothing. I am now taking requests for B99 fanfics, to submit a request put it in the comments of this chapter or message me on Tumblr. I have a couple other WIPs so they may take time, but I promise that if I accept your work, I will write it.

I will basically write anything you submit but here are some of my better topics and my guidelines:

My specialties:  
\- angst  
\- mental illness and self-harm  
\- hurt comfort  
\- generally sad shit  
\- fluff  
\- anything with Jake Peralta’s POV

What I won’t write:  
\- successful suicide / major character death  
\- smut (as of right now, I actively don’t know how)  
\- Jake Peralta x Doug Judy  
\- Raymond Holt x Anyone other than Kevin  
\- Police brutality / anything that puts the actual police in a positive light (I can like B99 and hate the police it’s called escapism)  
\- Pedophilia

Current Requests:

Pending Decision:  
\- Famicom: “Amy gets shot in the field (nearly killed i'm talking flatlined and revived in the hospital). Jake spends months nursing her back to health and even supports her decision to go back in the field (since he knows how much it means to her), but has recurring nightmares about her getting shot again, leaving Amy at a loss for what she should do”  
\- Gaya3_274: “Could you please write one abt jake and Amy's trip to the waterpark for their anniversary, (pls only if you want to) thank you!💗”’  
\- Hercules: “- Amy facing pregnancy problems, or Amy getting hurt when she is pregnant - Amy and Jake going through a break up early in their relationship, or a very bad fight, (but obv they get through it!! ) - Thank you for taking prompts! Obviously no pressure ofc, hope these give you some inspiration!”  
\- Titleofthinesextape: "How about some Jake & Karen mother-son bonding or angst? Maybe he starts to avoid her and doesn’t visit as much since she starts dating Roger again and she tries to get in touch multiple times but he won’t talk about it over the phone and makes up excuses when she invites him over. (maybe she can visit the predict because she knows he’s avoiding her and she didn’t know what else to do.) Or Maybe he can Finally open up to her about self harm? Or, Maybe he can comfort her after his dad cheats on her again (because...come on, it’s roger. Even if he still loves her, he’s gonna screw up again.) Or Maybe you can write about when Jake got back from jail and visits his mom. (Possible Comfort/ptsd If you want to do the last one)"  
\- Lexi: "Oh and another idea- Amy suffering from post partum depression? Thank you for taking prompts, can't wait to read your stories!"

Accepted but yet to start:  
\- Unknown2006: “Hey uhh, could you do one where Rosa’s sick at work with some kind of stomach bug, and she’s all tough about it, but eventually everyone finds out and she goes soft? If yes, awesome and thank you!”  
\- phoebe: “could u write the random letters text in therapist. make em angsty pleaseee :))”  
\- Hercules: “Roger as an abusive asshole. he tries to hurt Mac and Jake goes absolutely feral on him - Thank you for taking prompts! Obviously no pressure ofc, hope these give you some inspiration!”  
\- Spicysauce: "during a debriefing a video of Jake getting beat up in prison starts to play and everyone sees it and cares for Jake"  
\- Spicysauce: "jake has been self harming after prison and Amy or someone noticing the cuts when his sleeve pulls up"  
\- Spicysauce: "Roger comes back to town and everyone finds out he used to abuse jake (maybe he hits him or something)"  
\- Lexi: "Hi!!! Really think we need some super angsty stories- could you do a story about Jake getting addicted to meth in jail and how he tries to cope with that when he gets out, and tries to hide it from everyone and gets in trouble?"

Begun (I'll respond to your comment when I post, but you can subscribe to be notified when I update if you like):  
\- phoebe: “could u write what amys letter said to jake in coral palms, make em angsty pleaseee :))”  
\- Hercules: "Jake and Holt get badly injured in Florida, and Amy and Kevin spend many days in the waiting room for them to get better, and they become really close"  
(I am combining these two with another idea I had about Jake developing a self-harm problem in Florida. Gonna be long and angsty)

Please enjoy!


End file.
